filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Hooligan (Reihe)
Die Happy Hooligan-Filmreihe ist eine Reihe von Comicverfilmungen die während der Jahre 1900 bis 1903 in der Edison Manufacturing Company entstanden ist. Die Vorlage der Happy Hooligan-Figur entstammt aus der Feder von Frederick Opper. Sie wurde von J. Stuart Blackton verkörpert der bei zahlreichen Filmen der Reihe selbst die Regie übernahm. Während der Jahre 1917 bis 1922 entstandenen in den Studios des International Film Service mehrere Cartoons über Happy Hooligan. Die J.R. Bray Studios produzierten die letzten beiden Cartoons der Reihe. Bei Happy Hooligan handelt es sich um einen kleinen ''Hobo ''(Wanderarbeiter) der durch die Staaten reist um sich seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Dabei wird oftmals vom Pech verfolgt und erlebt auf diese Weise eine Pleite nach der anderen. Er hat zwei Brüder Gloomy Gus und Montmorency die beide zwar arm, aber glücklich sind. Die Edison-Manufacturing-Filme * 1900: Happy Hooligan * 1901: Happy Hooligan Surprised * 1901: Happy Hooligan April-Fooled * 1901: Happy Hooligan Has Troubles with the Cook * 1902: Happy Hooligan Turns Burglar * 1902: Happy Hooligan, Nothing But Fun * 1902: The Twentieth Century Tramp * 1903: Happy Hooligan Interferes * 1903: Happy Hooligan Earns His Dinner * 1903: Happy Hooligan in a Trap * 1903: Happy Hooligan's Interrupted Lunch Die International Film-Cartoons # He Tries the Movies Again (1916) # A Tale of a Kangaroo (1917) # Ananias Has Nothing on Hooligan (1917) # Happy Hooligan, Double-Cross Nurse (1917) # The New Recruit (1917) # Three Strikes You're Out (1917) # The Great Offensive (1917) # Around the World in Half an Hour (1917) # White Hope (1917) # Happy Gets the Razoo (1917) # In the Zoo (1917) # The Tanks (1917) # Happy Hooligan in Soft (1917) # The Tales of a Fish (1917) # At the Picnic (1917) # At the Circus (1917) # The Tale of a Monkey (1917) # Bullets and Bulls (1917) # Hearts and Horses (1918) # All for the Ladies (1918) # Doing His Bit (1918) # Throwing the Bull # Mopping Up a Million (1918) # His Dark Past (1918) # Tramp! Tramp! Tramp! (1918) # A Bold Bad Man (1918) # The Latest in Underwear (1918) # Der Wash On Der Line (1919) # Smash-Up in China (1919) # Where Are the Papers (1919) # Knocking the 'H' Out of Heinie (1919) # That Reminds Me (1919) # Bringing Home the Bacon # The Tale of a Shirt # Perils of Paprika # The Great Handicap (1919) # Jungle Jumble (1919) # After the Ball (1919) # Business Is Business (1919) # The Great Umbrella Mystery (1920) # Turn to Right Leg (1920) # All for the Love of a Girl (1920) # His Country Cousin (1920) # Cupid's Advice (1920) # Apollo (1920) # Happy Hooldini (1920) # A Doity Deed (1920) # The Village Blacksmith (1920) # A Romance of '76 (1920) # The Bootblack (1920) # Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Zip (1920) # In Oil (1920) # Oil (1921) # Roll Your Own (1921) # Fatherly Love (1921) # A Close Shave (1921) Die J.R. Bray Studio-Cartoons #Getting the Goods (1922) #Spider and the Fly (1922) Weblinks * IMDB-Eintrag Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Cartoonreihe